


Три вещи, которые Харрисон Уэллс разрушил и одна, которую он создал

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Things, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Несмотря на то, что Харрисон Уэллс разрушил множество вещей, он всё же кое-что создал





	Три вещи, которые Харрисон Уэллс разрушил и одна, которую он создал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Relationships Harrison Wells Ruined and One He Made Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005312) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



_Первое: Барри Аллен и его вера в человечество_

Будучи усыновленным копом, а позже, став криминалистом, Барри просто обязан был вырасти циником. Его мать убили на его глазах, а потом он видел ещё сотни других смертей. Он должен был понять, на что способны люди, и научиться быть осторожным. Вместо этого Барри считал, что остальные похожи на него: хорошие, порядочные, благопристойные люди, которые пытаются делать правильные вещи, но иногда лажают. Он всегда искал в людях хорошее и чаще всего находил. А потом, Харрисон Уэллс – человек, которого Барри уважал, на которого равнялся – оказался убийцей виновным в смерти его матери и многих других людей. Барри так старался найти хорошее, что упустил очевидное зло. Он доверял ему свою жизнь, свои секреты, свою семью. 

Он никогда не повторит этой ошибки.

 

_Второе: Циско Рамон и его сила_

Циско ненавидел ощущение, которое возникало прямо перед его видениями. Словно жужжание миллиона пчёл в его голове, словно вибрация руки, проходящей через его грудную клетку. Неважно какие безумные и ужасные вещи он видел, это чувство всегда будет хуже. Да, окей, его видения были суперполезными, но Циско не хотел быть Скраем, Вайбом или ещё одним дурацким кодовым прозвищем, которое он придумал. Рассудком он понимал, что не все металюди плохие – Барри, Ронни и профессор Штайн подтверждали эту теорию, но Циско просто не хотел быть одним из них. Его сила была результатом вмешательства Уэллса, и, по мнению Циско, с него достаточно. 

 

_Третье: Профессор Штайн/Кларисса Штайн/Ронни Реймонд/Кейтлин Сноу_

Первые несколько месяцев после взрыва ускорителя частиц были, мягко говоря, запутанными. Мартин был заперт внутри чужого тела, которое буквально полыхало. Пока они с Ронни боролись за контроль, их мысли и воспоминания расплескивались внутри их общего сознания. Они узнали друг о друге больше, чем о ком-либо другом в своей жизни. 

Потеря Ронни была сродни ампутации. Призраки его воспоминаний и чувств были фантомной болью. Иногда Мартин выхватывал взглядом губы Кейтлин и вспоминал, какими они были на его (Ронни) члене. Профессор Штайн чувствовал себя пристыженным, грязным и... возбужденным? Ловил ли Ронни себя на тех же мыслях или что-то не так только с ним? Находиться рядом с женщинами, которых он (они) любили, стало испытанием, и Мартин отчаянно желал возвращения своей лучшей половины.

 

_+1 Команда Флэша_

Каждый раз глядя на своих друзей, на их улыбки, после предотвращения очередной катастрофы, грозящей Централ Сити, Айрис ловила себя на мысли, что всего этого не было бы без Хариссона Уэллса. Если бы не он и не взрыв ускорителя частиц, она никогда бы не познакомилась с Кейтлин, Циско и профессором Штайном. Чёрт, Барри не было бы в их с отцом жизни, если бы Уэллс не убил Нору Аллен. Харрисон Уэллс собрал их вместе, обучил их, дал им цель. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы Айрис уважала его. Правда, если бы в процессе он не убил её жениха и кучу невинных людей. Вместо этого Айрис говорит: 

– За нас, – салютуя кружкой с кофе.

Барри отвечает ей своей застенчивой мальчишеской улыбкой и чокается своей кружкой с её:

– За нас.

– За нас, – подхватывают остальные.

Харрисон Уэллс может быть и собрал их вместе, но они продолжают вопреки ему. Они стали героями.

Вперед, команда Флэша.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)


End file.
